


Podemos aprender a amar de novo

by PamelaFizler



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PamelaFizler/pseuds/PamelaFizler
Summary: "Robin o beijou pela última vez aquela noite e bocejou. O quarto escuro ficou em completo silêncio e ela logo adormeceu, Cormoran então foi embalado para o seu próprio sono por aquela respiração pesada e longa."Até um simples boa noite pode se tornar algo especial com esse casal.





	Podemos aprender a amar de novo

“Está nas estrelas  
Foi escrito nas cicatrizes dos nossos corações  
Não estamos quebrados, apenas curvados  
E podemos aprender a amar novamente”  
Pink, Just Give Me A Reason 

Robin soltou um suspiro sonolento no escuro e desejou boa noite. Cormoran a puxou para mais perto de si. O corpo quente dela pressionou de leve o dele ao se deixar aproximar ainda mais, sua cabeça estava pousada sobre o ombro largo, que por hora ela preferia mais que a um travesseiro. Cormoran tentou sem sucesso visualizar a mão que estava parada em seu peito, assim acabou juntando a sua com a de Robin.

\- Amor, eu queria que soubesse que tudo que está acontecendo entre a gente é bom e especial. Não me imagino em nenhum outro lugar, a não ser aqui e agora - ele disse enquanto fazia carinho no braço dela embaixo da coberta.  
\- Você não precisa dizer essas coisas, suas atitudes provam que você me ama. Aprendi que é mais importante demostrar amor do que falar nele - Robin cochichou em seu ouvido, e mesmo com essa resposta ele soube pelo tom alegre naquela voz que ela apreciou o ouvir falar sobre o que sentia.  
\- Claro que demostrar é mais importante, mas isso não me impede de dizer que eu te amo, porque eu te amo.  
\- É bonito ouvir você dizer essas coisas. Eu também te amo, muito - ela respondeu sonolenta. - To cansada, então desculpa se eu acabar dormindo rápido demais.  
\- Tudo bem.

Ele então fechou os olhos e os gemidos de prazer de Robin, de alguns minutos atrás, voltaram com força a sua mente. Eles haviam brigado mais cedo aquela noite, por um motivo que ele nem lembrava mais. No entanto, o sexo que se seguiu a discussão não havia sido daqueles que acontecem depois que se faz as pazes, como uma fórmula gerada pelo impulso do momento e o alívio. Não, eles estavam genuinamente sentindo saudades um do outro e aquele foi o tipo de sexo que compensa afastamentos e aproxima dois mundo. Algo poderoso e natural.

Aquela havia sido uma das semanas em que eles trabalharam afastados e mal tiveram tempo para se ver, a não ser na hora de dormir. Os dois estavam investigando casos diferentes e isso era empolgante, mas também cansativo, porque eles ainda estavam em pleno processo de arrumação da casa nova. Strike estava feliz que amanhã seria domingo e por eles terem combinado de tirar um dia de folga para ficar em casa, ainda tinham muitas coisas para por no lugar.

\- Robin… - ele chamou baixinho.  
\- Que é?  
\- Queria perguntar, você realmente está feliz com tudo isso?  
\- O que você quer dizer? - ela perguntou parecendo mais atenta.  
\- Eu estava pensando, amanhã faz um mês que a gente se mudou pra cá. Agora somos um casal que mora junto, trabalha junto, divide o carro, divide tudo…  
\- Se está perguntando se já me cansei de você, a resposta é não. Vai ter que se esforçar mais do que isso. 

Ambos riram, então Robin apertou de leve o braço dele e perguntou:

\- Você acha que vai se cansar de mim?  
\- Meu Deus, não, não é isso. É que as coisas estão indo tão bem que no fundo eu tenho medo de alguma coisa acontecer e estragar tudo - Cormoran respondeu.  
\- Eu não tenho medo disso. Essa é a vida que eu escolhi, que a gente escolheu. Não me importo com o resto, a não ser que você se importe.  
\- Não me importo, essa vida, você, é exatamente o que eu quero - ele respondeu e beijou a testa dela.  
\- Ai sim, você acertou em cheio amor. Agora vou tentar dormir, a gente precisa descansar.  
\- Vamos poder acordar mais tarde amanhã, combinamos de não trabalhar - lembrou Strike.  
\- Verdade, eu sempre fico bem excitada quando não preciso acordar cedo no domingo - Robin disse, sorrindo maliciosa no escuro.  
\- Você é uma mulher perigosa Robin, no trabalho e nos dias de folga - ele sorriu também.  
\- Então você arrumou a parceira certa.  
\- Com certeza sim.

Robin o beijou pela última vez aquela noite e bocejou. O quarto escuro ficou em completo silêncio e ela logo adormeceu, Cormoran então foi embalado para o seu próprio sono por aquela respiração pesada e longa. Aquele havia se tornado o melhor sonífero que ele podia pedir.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado!
> 
> Se puderem digam o que acharam :)


End file.
